The bond between brothers and sister
by stormy1416
Summary: Even though brothers and sisters fight our bond is stronger than it seems. I know with you in my life and me in yours standing side by side I will never fight alone. This story contains: Strong langue, violence, child abuse, Drug abuse, rape, murder and sex. Read at your own risk. Please review :)


**The bond between brothers and sister.**

**Chapter 1 the beginning **

We all have our stories, just waiting to be told. Here we will tell our story and stories. We will tell you from the main people's point of view. Be warned this is not for the faith hearted. This story contains: Strong langue, violence, child abuse, Drug abuse, rape, murder and sex. Read at your own risk.

This story starts on my wedding day to Robin 820 years ago. The sun was shining bright. We were wed in front of the water fall were we were betrothed. How I remember that day. We were married by father tuck. "Robin Hood do you take Maid Marian to be your wife?" "I do." "Maid Marian do you take Robin Hood to be husband?" "I do." I said looking in two his big loving brown eyes. I am an albino with red eyes. But he still loved me for who I am, he didn't see me as an outcast. At the side I could see my mother an albino with purple eyes, my dad and my mother's father, my grandfather an albino with pale blue eyes. Smiling and crying tears of joy as I walk down the aisle with my new husband, I also saw our new family robin's merry men. I may have only be a young woman of fifteen years of age but I was the happiest I had ever been.

Two years later I gave birth to our oldest son Martin. Over a period of three hundred years we had fourteen children. Martin (An albino with red eyes. English), Gomez (American.), Fester (American.), Ted (English.), Vesta (An albino with purple eyes. American), Zelda (American.), Hilda (An albino with pale blue eyes. American), Prue (American.), Piper (American.), Verona (Italian.), Marishka (Hungarian.), Aleera (Spanish.), Phoebe (American.) and Paige (American.). You might be wondering how I am still alive after 835 years after my birth. Well it's simple I am one of the most powerful white witches. I am a charmed one and Robin is a warlock. For the last 500 years I have been a healer and a Gypsy Fortune Teller. The gypsy clan I live with work alongside pirates and travel with a fairground and circus. But enough about me the next part of this story we will look at Verona and the twins, Marishka and Aleera.

We had lived in all the courtiers that our children were born in. Well for the last eight years we had lived in Hungry. Marishka and Aleera were sixteen. And we were moving to Romania, Transylvania. A month after we first arrived Verona, Marishka and Aleera were shopping in the market. They were talking with some of the locals. I was surprised that Marishka went with her sisters, she was more for her brothers. She always wore her golden baggy pants and her golden belly top. That she made. It matched the colour of her golden blond hair and her amber eyes. Verona makes green dresses which go with her black hair and brown eyes. Aleera loves pink all her dresses are pink, like her sisters she makes them. And the pink looks good with her ginger red hair and blue eyes.

They went to the market to buy more fabric for their dresses. When all of a sudden everyone went quiet and bowed their heads. Coming down the street were two ravishing embony stallions. The riders rode high and mighty on their backs, to show their importance. Little did I know that one of the riders the pales of the two was Vlad the Implaer. His company was his knight and best friend Gabriel Van Helsing, who was German. As Vlad and Gabriel appeared, three Turks jump out and attacked Marishka. They had knifes and were trying to stab her, when all of a sudden Vald and Gabriel got off the stallions and ran with swords in the hands, between the two of them they killed all three. All her sisters had done was scream. Gabriel helped Marishka up on to her feet. Their eyes meet. They couldn't take their eyes off each other. "Err um are you ok miss." "Um yes. Thanks to you and your friend Sir." "I am Gabriel Van Helsing. My friend is Prince Vald Dracula III." "Son of Vald Dracul II." "I'm Marishka Hood and these are my sisters Verona and my twin Aleera." "They nice names let me escorted you back to your home. " "You don't need to do for the Hungarian." "Vlad stop it, don't go there the girl done nothing wrong." "I suppose not." "Have you got something to be doing, you know your meeting." "Fine I'll go but don't be long." With that Vlad hoped back on to his horse and rode off back to his castle. "Excuse him, his barks worse than his bite."

Bring her home he did, the other two carried on shopping. Any way he ask me if he could see her again, after what he had already did how could I refuse. "Hey Marishka, I asked your father if I could see you again. He said yes, but I haven't asked the most importance one of all, if she wants to see me again." "Why would a noble sir like yourself want to see the daughter of a gypsy crafts man and a gypsy healer again? When me and my family and the others we live with are the poorest of the poor. I am sure there is some fair maiden waiting for their knight in shining armour to come to their rescue. So you can ride off on your noble steed in to the sun set and live happy ever after with your ten offspring." "But I do not want that, if you saw me again then none of your family and friends will ever be poor again." "But what happens if I can't say good bye to the only life I have ever known, I can't see you giving up everything for a poor outcast." Said Marishka playing with a flower she picked then handing to Gabriel. As he began to talk again she began to spin around the flag pole. "I would live like you if it meant I could see you again. All I ask is that you give me a chance to show how much I care for you." "Fine I will give you one chance and one chance only and please do put flowers in my hair and hold my face. We have just meet and you don't Know one thing about me part from what I have already told you. Likewise I do not anything about you part from what I've been told straight from the horse's mouth."

Gabriel was riding back through the frost. "Man what a girl she is." "Who Marishka?" "Vlad don't do that. God dam it. Have you got your powers?" "Yes I am a Vampire." "A vampire?" "Yes the offspring of the Fiend and a Romanian witch." "But they don't worship the fiend they worship Siscoi and form alliances with Strigoi and Strigoica the vampire daemons." "They do, but mother wanted to be different and rule the county, all father asked for was for her to bear his children and that's what she did."

A young woman with big green eyes and long dark chest nut brown hair ran up to Vlad the next day. "Vlad there you are. With?" "Sorry Esther this is my knight and best friend Gabriel van Helsing and his lady friend Marishka hood. This is Esther Smith." "Nice to finely meet you Esther. My father speaks kindly about you and your family." "Same here Marishka." "It's very nice to meet you Esther. Vlad would you care to explain please." "My mother thinks it's time I look for a wife since brother and father have died." "So you pick a gypsy?" "Well yes, you have. You know I like gypsies." "Well me and Marishka better get going, we can't be too long and I also have to prove how much I care for her." "Ugh Love at first sight is it." Said Vlad bitterly "Yes it is. If that's ok with you your highness." "Yes very well, off you go." "What was that all about Vlad?" "I don't believe in love at first sight." "I do, I think it is sweet and romantic. I hope one day that can happen to me." "See you are the most beautiful woman I have ever set my eyes on, with your big emerald eyes that shine brighter than any of the jewels I own. No dear I believe you need to get to know someone before you can truly love them." "Said Vlad as he took Esther's hand and kissed it.

"Where are we going?" "Well Marishka you will find out." "Are we there yet?" "No if we were I wouldn't still have my hands over your eyes now would I." "Fine you're such a tease." "You can open your eyes now said Gabriel. As he removed his hands from my daughters eyes. Standing in front of her was his stallion and a beautiful cream gypsy cob, with bright blue eyes and a black mane. "Do you like her?" "Yes I love her where did find a rare cob like that. They are usually black and white. If they are cream they don't have black manes." "That's for me know and anyway I wanted to show you how much I care about you. I was wondering if you would like to start to get to know me better, because I would like to get to know you better." "Yes of course but only if I get to ride her. What's her name?" "Esmeralda, she is yours." "Really. Thank you. This is the best gift ever." "Shall we take them for a ride?" "We shall." "After that they started courting. Everything seemed fine. Until a year later.

The next year Gabriel came up to me and asked if he could have Marishka's hand. Of course I said yes. But I was also heartbroken. See not only did Gomez marry one of Vlad's sisters Morticia. I was losing one of my other daughters to be wed. See we were going thought a bad patch. One night Verona went out for a walk to meet her mystery man. We had heard a lot about him but we never met him. We heard a loud scream coming from the woods. When we went to look, there was nobody there. A few nights later the same happen to Aleera and she only told her identical twin Marishka of her fancy man. Again none of us had met him. When she went to meet him. There was a scream. Again no one was found and we didn't see them again.

Marishka and Gabriel went to Vlad's betrothal ball. "Wow you look as beautiful as ever my love." "I should thank you for buying it for me. Thought I don't usually wear dresses. Never mind one made with real golden silk and gold." "When I saw it I thought of you." The dress was a plane strapless golden silk with real gold flacks going just past the waist, which looked like fairy dust. She was also wearing golden high heels with long golden earrings with a matching necklace and bracelets on both hands. Her eyes were heavily painted in gold; she had long black eyelashes with a thick black out line on her eyes. Her lips were painted blood red. Her nails were blood red with gold flack tips running half way down. Gabriel wore black shoes, purple pants, a white cotton shirt and a purple velvet jacket.

They rode up to a great castle on top of a mountain. They walked up to two giant glass doors. As they entered they were introduced. They stood in a great hall with a marble floor and portraits of Vlad's family on the walls. Vlad and Esther walked up to the couple. Esther was wearing a silk purple dress that was frilly at the top and down the sides. Just above the waist the purple open so you could see the black under dress. She was also wearing a black cape and a black collar around her neck. Her lips were also painted rose red and her eyes were painted lightly in purple. The top half of her hair was done up and pined at the back. The bottom half was curled. On the top of her head sat a diamond tiara. Her nails were painted black and she was wearing long earrings and black lace fingerless gloves. Vlad was dressed similar to Gabriel but he was wearing red and had a black cape and a crown on his head.

"Everyone can I have your attention please. I would like to make a toast. First of all congratulations to the newly betrothed, future rulers of this county and long may they reign." "Long may they reign!" "Now I would like to ask the woman of my dreams Marishka Hood to come up here." Marishka walk up to the front of the hall and joined Gabriel. He got down on one knee and produced a velvet box. "Marishka, I know we haven't known each other long but, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marishka Hood will you marry me?" "Yes Gabriel, I will marry." Gabriel put the ring on Marishka's finger and they kissed, meanwhile Vlad saw this and got insane with envy.

Everyone got up to dance. Gabriel and Marishka were twirling about the dance floor. They were gazing into each other eyes. They were so in love. "Marishka may I have this dance." "Of course sir." "Please call me Vlad." "Gabriel can I speak we you outside." "Yeah sure Esther." They walked outside; Vlad saw this and an evil smile creped on to his face. "I know I should be saying congratulations, but am afraid I can't." "But why." "Gabriel doesn't love you. I am sorry." "Yes he does why else would he ask me to marry him?" "He feels like he hasn't a choice. You are to be wed in two month at the same time as me and Esther. Truth is I am not going to marry her." "Why. She loves you." "No she doesn't. See they have been seeing behind our backs for the past year. See I know that you are witch, am a vampire, that's why you only see me at night. Well Esther is a witch too. There is a secret that Gabriel has been keeping from you and that he is a werewolf. He is planning to kill you on your wedding day and me so he and Esther can be together for ever. I know this is hard after what has happen to your sisters but that's down to him." "Why would he do that when he is your best friend and knight? His job is to protect you." "It's all an act." "I don't believe YOU!" "Look I'll show you, come with me." Marishka followed Vlad outside.

Meanwhile Gabriel and Esther were having a conversion themselves. "So what did you want to talk about?" "I need your help." "With what?" "Vlad has his powers now and they are getting stronger." "How?" "Now he can't come out in the daylight, that's why we will be wed after dark. He has got blood thirsty." "He hasn't killed anyone has he?" "Yes you know those disappearances of those innocent women?" "He hasn't please, tell me he hasn't killed all of them." "Not all, once bitten and not drain you become one." "How many has he not drained?" "Three in total he has a fourth one in mind. The three I speak of are Verona, Aleera and myself that's why I need your help." Said Esther as she removed her collar to show the two pin hole on her neck. "Vlad did that to you, the one he loves why?" "He doesn't love me, he loves Marishka. If she is not careful this will happen to her as well and she will be lost to you forever." "Why are you telling me this?" "Because I care for you, I don't won't to see you hurt." Said Esther as she put her hand up to his face. "I have to go." Said Gabriel as he ran off." "WAITE GABRIEL, COME BACK!" Shouted Esther her voice full of despair as she ran off after him.

Esther lost sight of Gabriel, but Esther still felt as if she was being watched from the tress that surrounded her. "Gabriel I know, you're here I can here you breathing." "GO AWAY ARRR!" "You sound like you're in pain, let me go and get help." "NO!" "Show yourself or I will go and get help." "You're bluffing." "That doesn't sound like you, so I am going right now unless you show yourself." she said as turned on her heels to go. "Waite" he said stepping out in to the moon light. "Arrr yyyyoooouuuuu'rrrrrreeeee a werewolf." "Don't freak out and please don't tell anyone." "Your secret is safe with me. I am a witch and so is Marishka, she is a charmed one like her sisters, which is why Vlad wants her so he can become more powerful. You can destroy him or your brother can." "I am the only werewolf in my family, I was bitten as a baby. Why do I have to kill him?" "You can't kill what's dead. Only a werewolf can destroy him. Nothing else works. Destroy him before he does anything to Marishka. Once destroyed his work will be undone, apart from the lives he already taken."

"So it is TRUE! You lied to ME! How could you." "Marishka it's not what it looks like, Esther was telling me what Vlad's planning." "What's that?" "That his going to kill you on our wedding day." "You know, that's funny because he said the same about you." "Why didn't you tell me that you were a witch?" "You didn't tell me you were a werewolf." "I didn't want you to be scared please don't leave me." "I won't I love you and I trust my best friends." They passionately kissed for a long time. This annoyed Vlad.

It was a Month to the weddings and Marishka and Esther were shopping. "Penny for your thoughts." "Oh sorry Marishka, I was thinking about my honey moon. I am thinking about Spain I've always wanted to go there." You should go, I lived there for the first eight years of my life." "I've have to see what Vlad says. Since I must marry him for my family to have a better life." "What do you mean by that?" "He is torturing them, he is used to getting his own way and doesn't know the meaning of no." "That's sound's terrible, well thank you for inviting me out shopping and thank you for walking me home but you didn't need to walk me home." "Don't be silly it's what Gabriel wanted." "I'll have to thank him later." "No need I'll see soon, am meeting up with him discuss wedding preparations, like your dress." "Waite you are going to speak to my love, my future husband about my dress that you are going to pick for me on my wedding day!"Marishka said with her voice full of anguished "Yes, I'd better be going now bye." "Bye!"

Vlad step out of the tress in to the shadows. "That was mean." "She asked for it, and what are you smoking." "I'm not smoking anything, the sun is smoking me!" with that he speeded into the caravan. "It's a good job none of my family are here." "Blood, need blood, got any." "Does it look like I have blood? Can't that man servant of your get you some?" "Renfield blood. You don't seem disgusted." "Why would I, I've grown up with blood and bone witches." "Which are you?" "None, there is thousands of different types of witch. I thought your parents would have told you that." "You think they didn't tell me I was a vampire until it was too late and any way mother has left and father has gone back to hell. Did you know that Obsidian, my little brother is a pirate captain?" "No." "I am going to join him after the wedding." "Ok." "Come with me." "What, why." "You can't tell me after what he has done you still love and trust him. I mean all he has been able to talk about is her. They even had meetings without us about this wedding. They even flirt in front of us." " I am heartbroken." "Your hair and eyes are as golden as the sun above that burns me and your skin shins like the moon in the night sky." Vlad leaned in and kissed Marishka and she kissed him back.

It was the day of the wedding and I had left my baby girl to get ready. Why are you still calling her that Marion? If I remember right I wasn't the one that joined her on a bloody rampage. If I am correct I was the one to carry her and Aleera around for nine months, went through hours of agonising pain to bring them in to this world. Whiles you their father, my husband was getting drunk with LITTLE JOHN! Faire point. Anyway robin as I was saying. I left Marishka to get ready she wasn't going to wear the dress they had chosen for her. Little did we know that nobody would forget this double wedding for a long time. Esther and Gabriel were waiting for Marishka and Vlad to show up inside the church. They were standing at the altar. "Where is she, I don't understand this she has been looking forward to this." "Calm down, she'll still be getting ready you know what us woman are like. Her father has gone to check on her." "Renfield where's Vlad?" "He said he had something to do first, Esther." "Gabriel, she's not there. Marishka is gone without a trace. All her things have gone. She didn't leave a note. No one saw her go, I'm sorry." "It's not your fault Robin." "Esther, Patrick has just informed me that Vlad would like to speak to you in his room with Gabriel." "Thank you Renfield."

We all went up to Vlad's room. "O Vlad, this is wonderful emm. Why haven't I done this before, O Vlad." "Marishka you wonderful dark angel you." "What in heaven's name is going on?" Demanded Gabriel. When we walked in to find both Vlad and Marishka naked in a coffin. Vlad was on top of Marishka. "Get off my daughter." Marishka hissed at me her own father. She had two long shape fangs were her canines had once been. We were shock to see what he had turned our little girl in to. Then out of the shadows came Verona and Aleera, they also hissed at us, Vlad had turned three of our daughters in to vampires. We escorted a broken hearted Gabriel and I not so surprised Esther home.

After that around about three hundred years give or take a few years, Marishka and Vlad did live as pirates on Obsidian's ship The Bloody Undead. Then they joined Robin, or as he was known then as Blackbeard, on the Queen Anne's revenge. I lived there with them for a while until I was made to sleep with the crew on my HUSBANDS instructions. I then left after that. Me and Robin got a divorce. I moved to Spain where I settled with the gypsies I live with now. Gabriel and Esther started courting a year after the wedding; they themselves were wed three years later. News got to them that Vlad had proposed to all three of my daughters, so Gabriel and Esther moved to Spain to start a new life. They later became the rulers of Spain. More news of my daughters and Vlad got out, my daughters began to sell themselves on the street. They murdered their customs and Vlad would rape then drain young girls and women. In the 20th century Verona and Aleera left Vlad.

It was 1990 and Marishka was expecting a baby boy and three baby girls. She was living in Denver Colorado America. On the first of August she gave birth to Lightning Dylan James, Sally Thorn, Sabrina Dusk and Sophia Luna. Sadly the three girls were still born and they abounded poor Lightning in a bin and set fire to it. Luckily two vampires were sent to spy on Vlad and Marishka. "Quick Lorcan put the fire out." "I am trying to Darcy you call the fire station. " "Ok just get him out." "Shh Lightning it's over come on let's get you back to the ship." And that's where he was looked after until he was three, he then lived at St. Claire's gypsy orphanage which is part of the clan I live with.

One year later, on nineteenth of August, Marishka gave birth to Eugene Archer Tornado and Ingrid. Ingrid was still born. It's a good job that Lorcan and Darcy were there again, this time they abounded Eugene in a sewer and set a fire close to him. He was taken to join his brother. "Hey Lightning this is your little brother Eugene." "You need to look after him and he will look after you." Twenty one months and four days later Gabriel and Esther had a little girl named Rapunzel. Esther and her little girl are lucky to be here today because Esther got a life threating illness while she was expecting, if it wasn't for the magic golden flower which formed from a singled drop of sunlight, both mother and daughter would have died. That night they released a floating lantern to celebrate the birth of their daughter. But later on that same night Rapunzel was kidnapped by the evil old witch named Gothel who looked after the flower. Gabriel and Esther thought that it was Vlad and Marishka that stole their child, now they more than determent to get their revenge.

The year was 1995 I was still living in Spain when I thought at the time that I had fallen in love again. I met this man named Roberto and he was sweet and kind, well we were married the same year. In 1990 the whole gypsy clan moved to America Denver Colorado and that's where they stayed for eight years. I met up with them and got to see my grandson's. While we were there Marishka gave birth to two baby boys named Maximillian Charles Thunder and Vlad. She also gave birth to two girls Draculaura and Matilda, on September fourteenth. Her poor daughters were still born, all her daughters that she ever had were still born for some reason. Well they dump both Vlad and Max in a back ally in a pile of sexy women's underwear. ROBIN! It's what tarts and prostitute wear for 'their work'. And they set fire to it Lorcan and Darcy could only save Max. He then joined his older brothers that weren't really happy to see him. They still aren't today.

In the year 1998 Robin re-joined us Cumbria Britain he told us about yet another of Marishka's pregnancy. On the first of October Flimby West Cumbria, Marishka two boys Simba and Balto. She also had two girls Sibella Stormy October and Ruby. Ruby was still born like her sisters part from Sibella who was alive and dumped in a hollow log filled with cow pat and used condoms, which was then set alight. Her brothers were dumped in a hollow log then set a light. Loran and Darcy only found Sibella, who is also known as Sam or Samantha McQueen at school, Sam the black heart thief and stormy to Lightning and his friends. She went to live on her uncle's ship until she was three and join her brothers at St Clair's. I remember the day her brothers met her for the first time, they were all touch and happy to have a little sister. From that day on Lightning and Eugene vowed to look after Max and Sam. They were all baptised Fitzherbert so they would never know the truth about their parents.


End file.
